


Home

by DarkNimph



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNimph/pseuds/DarkNimph
Summary: Alex and Maggie's first time





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I really miss these two and felt like writing them. This is a rewrite of my fic Surrender. Please let me know what you think, and which one you like better.

They stumbled through the door of Alex’s apartment, hands grabbing at each other’s jackets and hips, mouths moving against each other, moaning at the electric sensations shooting through their bodies and settling in their cores.  
“Are you okay?” Maggie asked, breathlessly as she pulled away.  
“Yeah. I’m good. So good. You?” Alex panted.  
“I’ve been wanting this, but if you aren’t one hundred percent okay with any of this, we need to stop.” Maggie ran her hands up and down Alex’s arms, searching her eyes for any sign of discomfort or hesitation.  
As a response, Ales slipped off her jacket, tossing it over a stool at the counter. She took a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her toned abs and simple black bra.  
Maggie ran her hands over Alex’s abs, smiling at the desperate noise that slipped from Alex’s throat.  
“You’re beautiful,” Maggie mumbled. Taking a step back, she slipped off her own jacket and dropped it on the floor. Her shirt and bra followed in one swift motion.  
Alex watched, mesmerized, as Maggie continued to strip until she was completely naked. Raking her gaze up and down Maggie’s body, Alex took in the beautiful sight that was Maggie Sawyer. Slowly she reached out and cupped Maggie’s breasts in her hands, squeezing them gently.  
“You’re a bit over dressed.” Maggie’s voice was raspy and her pupils wide with desire.  
Alex quickly stripped the rest of her clothes, stumbling a bit with her jeans. When she was completely naked, she stood in front of Maggie, trying to find her confidence. She was subconscious of every scar and imperfection.  
“So beautiful.” Maggie whispered. “Can I touch you? Are you still okay?”  
“Yes. Please.” Alex practically wined.  
Maggie reached out and gently ran her hands over Alex’s breasts, down her abs, and stopping right below her belly button.  
“Should we take this to the bed?” Maggie asked.  
Alex nodded, unable to speak, and took Maggie’s hand and lead her to the bed.  
Maggie gently helped Alex get settled on her back, and marveled at the sight of the confident, bad ass agent sprawled out and vulnerable beneath her.  
“If you want to stop at any time just say so and we will. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable with, okay?” asked Maggie as she brushed the hair out of Alex’s face.  
“I want this,” Alex whispered. She had never wanted anything more in her life. She ached in a way she never had before. She was nervous, never having been with a woman before, but eager. She cared about Maggie and was deeply attracted to her. Sex with her had been on her mind for weeks now. She was ready.  
Alex leaned up and captured Maggie’s mouth with her own and pulled her down on top of her.  
Maggie slowly let her hands travel down between their bodies, stopping to cup Alex’s mound. Alex arched up into her hand, trying desperately to find some relief.  
Maggie smiled and slipped a finger into Alex, sighing at how wet she was. After thrusting a few times to get Alex used to the sensation, she slipped in another.  
Alex moaned at the feeling of Maggie’s fingers inside of her, arching her back in pleasure.  
Maggie picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder, pushing Alex closer and closer to her release. Right as Alex was about to come, Maggie withdrew her fingers, causing Alex to cry out in frustration.  
Maggie kissed her way up Alex’s stomach, sucking on one of her nipples, then the other, biting it gently. She then kissed her way up Alex’s neck to her ear and whispered, “I want you to come on my tongue.”  
Alex whimpered at the thought of Maggie’s head between her legs and arched her hips into the air.  
Maggie kissed her way back down to Alex’s cunt, licking from her entrance to her clit, sucking lightly.  
Alex arched her back and cried out, grabbing at the sheets below her with one hand and the head between her thighs with the other. A crimson ache spread through her body, settling and coiling in her core.  
She was never one to give in, never one to lay at the mercy of another. That’s how she liked it. She never gave up control. But with Maggie, it was different. She would lay at Maggie’s mercy at any time.  
Maggie could tell Alex was close. She thrust two fingers into her, faster, harder, as she sucked on her clit.  
Finally, unable to resist any longer. Alex let go, allowing the warm rush of aching pleasure to take over. With a strangled cry, she surrendered to Maggie, her senses going white.  
Maggie slowly thrust into Alex, bringing her down from her orgasm. “That’s my good girl. You did so good.”  
Alex whined at the compliment, making Maggie smile from her position between her thighs. “Praise kink. Good to know.”  
Maggie crawled up beside Alex and pulled the spent woman close, wiping damp hair out of her face. “I got you now.” She said. “And I’m going to take care of you.”  
Alex nodded, hesitantly. No one had ever taken care of her before. She never knew how much she needed it. She was Maggie’s now. And curled up against her warm body, Alex found a peace she had never known. She was home.


End file.
